Harnish et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,052 describes naphthalic acid imides useful as charge-regulating substances in electrophotographic toners. Brana et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,863 issued Oct. 17, 1989, discloses anticancer compounds of the formula: ##STR3## wherein X.sup.1, X.sup.2, x.sup.3 and X.sup.4 are identical or different and are each H, NO.sub.2, NH.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, OH, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl, formyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylcarbonyl, ureyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylureyl and R is a straight chain or branched C.sub.4 -C.sub.10 -alkylene which is interrupted at one or two points in the chain by a secondary or tertiary amino group, where 2 nitrogen atoms may additionally be bonded to one another by an alkylene group, or a salt with a physiologically tolerated acid.
Ardecky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,059, discloses certain symmetrical bisimide compounds.
Sun, U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,249, also discloses symmetrical naphthalimide compounds.
Horiguchi et al., Chem Abstr. 1972, 76, 87174a, discloses fluorecent fused ring whitening agents of formula: ##STR4##
None of the above cited references describes novel bisnaphthalimide tumoricidal compounds with pendant aryl or heteroaryl groups.